Amistad De Verdad
by Star on Earth
Summary: La amistad verdadera no se demuestra en los mejores momentos, se demuestra cuando extiendes tu mano a alguien que la necesita. (basado TMNT 2003) una oportunidad xf.


Abro mis ojos levemente pero los vuelvo a cerrar rápidamente, la luz del sol que se refleja por mi ventana pega justo en mi rostro, pongo mis manos en mi rostro y abro más lentamente mis ojos para darles tiempo de dilatarse conforme la luz. Justo cuando recuerdo lo que sucedió la noche anterior… 

_**Flashback:  
**_

Estaba yo dibujando tranquilamente a mi gatita sobre la mesa de la cocina con colores líquidos y un pincel en una hoja de papel blanca cuando el celular de mi madre suena de golpe exaltándome un poco…

Estaba pegando la oreja a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de mi mama que hablaba por el celular atenta para ver que escuchaba, a los segundos oigo un grito de mi madre exaltándome y separando mi oreja de la puerta…

Estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del automóvil mientras mi madre conducía llorando desesperada mientras hablaba por el celular, no sé cómo conducía pero podía escuchar los toques de bocina de los demás automóviles junto con sus gritos de que viera por donde iba, la verdad la cara de mama me preocupó mas que por un accidente en el que pudiéramos morir…

Corría tras de mi mama dentro del hospital, cuando la vi que se detuvo para preguntarle a una señora vestida de un vestido blanco con una cruz roja en él, llorando le preguntó de donde estaba mi papa, hay fu cuando me preocupé de verdad…

Estaba yo con mis tíos, vecinos y amigos de mis padres en una habitación dándome la espalda estando alrededor de una cama de metal, todos se veían tristes, me pregunté que pasaba pero decidí no hablar… ahí fue cuando escuche a mi tía Carmen decir algo sobre mi papa que me dejo helado…

_**Of flash back.**_

Abro mis ojos al máximo al recordarlo todo sin importarme que en ese momento se lastimaran mis ojos porque de inmediato me levante de mi cama y me fui corriendo para fuera de mi habitación abriendo lo más rápido que podía la puerta no importándome que haya arrastrado las sabanas hasta el piso. Corrí en pijama hasta la habitación de mis padres y vi a todos mis familiares, personas y personas que no conocía en la habitación y alrededor de ella, algunos voltearon a verme y lo hicieron con tristeza… entro a la habitación y veo a algunos amigos hablando con mi madre, quien estaba sentada sobre la cama junto a mi padre que estaba sentado en la cama cubierto por cobijas, alce un poco más la vista y vi a mi padre con los ojos vendados… y me di cuenta que era cierto… papa estaba ciego.

Cuatro horas después solo quedo mi madre con papa, los demás s tuvieron que ir a atender sus cosas. Me asome a la puerta, aun tenía puesta mi pijama y vi a mi padre consolando a mama quien aún no había parado de llorar, sentí que lloraría pero no lo hice y tampoco quería.

Estaba en la mesa de la cocina esperando la comida del medio día, creo que pase todo el día ahí porque se hizo de noche… me levanté de la mesa y fui a la habitación, m asomé y mi mama estaba dormida abrazando a papa… no se había levantado desde la mañana ni siquiera a cocinar… me conforme con que estaba más calmada, además, ni sentía hambre.

Estaba ahora sentado en la orilla del techo del edificio observando las estrellas del firmamento distrayendo mi mente de lo que había pasado en estos últimos dos días, mirando las estrellas agrupadas titilar al mismo son musical de cada corazón, me pregunté si habría más personas que quedaron como papa. Justo cuando de golpe hubo un sonido enorme que me exalto, y vi que a unas cuadras un edificio sufrió una explosión y que ahora estabas envuelto en llamas; abrí los ojos mas no poder por lo que estaba viendo, el edificio se estaba incendiando y yo lo estaba siendo testigo de eso.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora después de que el edificio se había incendiado, y no había ningún grito de alguien que provenía de él, como si hubiera sido abandonado, justo veo tres sombras salir del atraves de una abertura escondida del edificio que apenas se veía por este lado, y las tres saltaron a otro y corriendo por los edificios como si saltaran por ellos. Curioso me fije un poco más y me di cuenta que una de las sombras era mucho más grande n un tipo de bulto extraño, como si cargara algo grande sobre sus hombros… me pregunte quienes eran, y porque ahora s que salían del edificio. No tengo idea pero pude apreciar unas líneas que volaban cerca de sus cabezas antes de desaparecer.

Al día siguiente por la mañana estoy ahora hablando con papa, con mucha paciencia me contesta todas y cada una de mis preguntas, se me hace un gran interés por la condición de papa y no dejo de hacer preguntas sobre eso, solo espero que me conteste con la verdad, tal vez en el futuro conozca a alguien como el que necesite de mi ayuda y yo le ofrezca no solo mi mano si no todo mi brazo y amistad.


End file.
